1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electronic device, some connectors, such as serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) connectors, are mounted to a sidewall of an enclosure of the electronic device with screws. However, the screws are small and difficult to handle, and the installation of the connector in the computer with screws is tedious.